vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbatos
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Barbatos, The Great Dragon, The Dark Horned God, Dark God of Nightmare, The World-Ender, Bat God, The Dragon, The True Father of Batman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Barbatos is apparently as old as the universe Classification: Dark god, Lord of nightmare, Dragon of the Forge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Barbatos can corrupt minds to make others loyal to him), Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping (Barbatos can alter reality and create entire worlds from the fears & hopes of all living beings of the multiverse and handpick dark baby universes), Physics Manipulation (His Anti-Music cause the laws of physics to fail like dominoes), Telekinesis, Dream Manipulation (Barbatos can send others beings in a neverending nightmare and weaken them severely), Size Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Barbatos can release the Anti-Music, a dark chord through his scream which has a variety of effects), Quantum Manipulation (His Anti-Music shake the strings of the multiverse), Biological Manipulation (Barbatos has mutated Hawkman into the Dragon of the Forge), Summoning (His Anti-Music allows him to summon the dark army), Body Control, Gravity Manipulation (Barbatos can use his Anti-Music to sink the Earth into the dark multiverse if needed), Teleportation, Invulnerability (Barbatos cannot be repelled or slain without the Nth Metal & Tenth Metal), Life force Absorption, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (He killed the Forger who created an infinite amount of universes, and filled the Forge of Worlds, which is a part of the dark multiverse, with dark endings. The dark multiverse is said to be a subconscious realm that the positive matter multiverse floats on, and is older and much vaster than the regular multiverse, Can ignore Conventional durabilities by sending others in a neverending nightmare and many others) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ (Shook the strings of the multiverse with the Anti Music and is loud enough to penetrate the cosmic membrane separating the dark multiverse and the regular multiverse, and corrupted the World Forge) Intelligence: Barbatos is an unparalleled manipulator able to manipulate others with ease and pushing them to join him by making them believe that all hope is lost. Weaknesses: Barbatos is vulnerable to Nth Metal & the Tenth Metal/Element X of the New Gods, and is also overconfident. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Anti-Music: The Anti-Music is a dark chord released when Barbatos scream loud enough to penetrate the cosmic membrane separating the positive and dark matter multiverses. Through this, Barbatos can perform a variety of feats such as summoning the dark army, shake the strings of the multiverse and cause the laws of physics to fail like dominoes. Barbatos could have caused the Earth to sink so low that it could never be raised again. * Darkness Manipulation: Barbatos can manipulate darkness which cannot be penetrated by light and he can also shoot dark lightnings to inflict terrible damage. * Infection: Barbatos can infect others with the power of the dark multiverse to plunge them into a neverending nightmare and weaken them severely. * Reality Warping: Barbatos is able to warp reality and create universes with dark endings from the fears and hopes of all the living beings of the multiverse. He is also able to handpick dark baby universes. *'Corruption:' Barbatos is able to corrupt others, making them loyal to him, and he can also mutate them. * Invulnerability: Barbatos is nearly invincible and regular superheroes cannot defeat him without the Tenth Metal/Element X of the New Gods. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Biology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Demons Category:Life Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Disease Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users